The invention relates to an V type internal combustion engine, and more particularly to the construction thereof in which an intake duct is disposed between a pair of banks.
It is the recent practice for eliminating engine noise problems to provide a so-called "envelopment" in which a soundproofing case is used to envelop the engine. The use of the "envelopment", however, disadvantageously causes the engine to have an increase in size and makes it difficult to check the engine components for maintenance. Also, increased temperature and pressure during operation are maintained within the soundproofing case and lead to engine overhead, causing the engine and the engine components to deteriorate.